In the past few years, the worlds of information and technology have made important evolutions. We have progressed from a universal analogical support, usually on paper, towards a theoretically universal electronic support based on the multimedia as well as Internet Protocol (IP) based technology such as the World Wide Web (WWW), JAVA™ and ICQ™ (I Seek You). The transmission of information has also made tremendous progress and is already, or will be soon, practically instantaneous no matter the form of information: text, data, sound, fixed or animated image.
The search for information is becoming more and more similar to the concept of navigation among diverse sources of information and even within documents themselves. The concept of navigation itself implies the need for user accessible tools as well as some sort of structured organization.
Narrowing the focus, this major revolution of information systems brings about profound changes in the relations between academic and hospital domains, in particular everything which deals with medical archives and databases as well as the ability to consult aggregates of these in a transparent way and to share in real or delayed time the information obtained. The number of information sources is multiplying and the communication networks are proliferating: more and more documentation is available in digital form and the information highway is rapidly expanding. Concerning medical archives and databases, questions arise as to their role of maintaining or distributing information. If their roles of acquiring, cataloging, and maintaining information are to continue, they will have to give access to the available information on new multimedia supports as well as serve as access points to the information within enlarged networks (e.g., the Healthcare Inforoute™). These changes will add to the complexity of their management, all the while enlarging their traditional mandate.
In other words, the medical archives and databases of the future will not only be locally archived medical-legal clinical documents, but also high-performance data banks of primary importance to the practice of medicine and health care everywhere within our network, all the while constituting a living core dedicated to clinical and scientific research and development.
The above described evolution of the medical file and database system requires that the following two objectives be achieved:                effective navigation across multiple and diverse sources of information, both local and distant, performed in a transparent way with respect to the end user; and        efficient file management allowing universal research, the treatment of contained information, and the sharing of information between system users.        
Currently, in order to store medical archives and databases, passive data accumulation for each medical facility takes place within a local network. Unfortunately, the costs of stocking information and storing files in a local network are quite high and the space available is limited. There is also a well-established historical insufficiency concerning the ability of the local medical archive file networks to respond to the documentary and informational needs of the emergency doctor, the consultant, the bio-statistician, or the genetic researcher. The medical facilities do not have access to a complete ensemble of information sources, thus complicating emergency medical procedures and diagnoses all the while hampering the facility's ability to give patients the most appropriate treatment.
Although the solution of combining the multiple independent local networks into a single integrated health network seems viable, the implementation of such a concept presents certain problems concerning the manner in which medical data is currently recorded and treated, at both text and image levels. First of all, each separate medical facility may count up to hundreds of thousands of active files, some, archived locally, others externally, either in an integrated or a refined form. Second of all, the file organization may be different at each facility, which is a huge obstacle to the merging of all files into a system that supports a common format file organization. There is also the problem of available space when considering the large volume of information contained in each file and the fact that the life of a particular medical file may approach up to twenty-five years in length. Thus volume and merging problems lead to the conclusion that it is currently almost impossible to combine and digitize the whole of all local medical records from all local networks.
Even if the merging and digitizing were possible, there is a question as to whether this would be desired. The data recorded in the medical files does not all have the same informational and discriminatory value in the long run. In fact, the data falls into three categories: data with strict medical-legal value, data with short-term clinical value, and data with historical value or a biological signature. Unfortunately, the first category, data with strict medical-legal value, makes up the majority of data recorded in the file while it represents the least valuable information for emergency doctors, consultants, bio-statisticians, and genetic researchers. On the other hand, the most valuable information for emergency procedures and diagnoses, the third category, makes up a very small portion of data recorded in the file. Therefore, an integrated file management system which combines all of the information currently held in archived medical files would be extremely inefficient in terms of usage of space, thus impairing the extraction of information pertinent to a particular research.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for developing the information highway to allow for access to shared medical files in an enlarged health network and other external databases in order to increase the number of available sources of information for doctors and consultants.
Such an enlarged health network may potentially contribute to advancements in genetic research, which is currently in its early stages of development. In particular, genetic researchers engaged in the identification of links or associations between an individual's genetic data and medical disease outcomes require much information to carry out their studies. As such, a regularly updated database of genetic and medical information would be a potential gold mine of data to these researchers.
An existing method for identifying associations between genetic data and medical disease outcomes is to conduct an epidemiological study. Epidemiology is a branch of medical science that deals with the incidence, distribution, and control of disease in a population. Epidemiological studies include, but are not limited to, case control studies, cohort studies, prospective, retrospective, and longitudinal studies.
In a case control study, people having a disease of interest are identified, then compared with a suitable control group of people without the disease. A cohort study involves two groups (cohorts) of patients, one of which received the exposure of interest and one of which did not. Both groups in the cohort study are studied for the outcome of interest. In a prospective study, subjects are followed from a given point in time and into the future, whereas in a retrospective study, outcomes have occurred to the subjects before the study has even commenced. Finally, a longitudinal study is a study in which the same group of individuals is interviewed at intervals over a period of time.
It is apparent that any one of these different types of epidemiological studies involves a limited number of subjects, which in turn limits the amount of data that can be obtained for research purposes. Furthermore, not only is the pool of data restricted by the number of people participating in a study, but also by the amount of genetic and medical data that can feasibly be obtained for each participant. It is noted that acquiring genetic data is a relatively complex and expensive task. Moreover, because the subjects in an epidemiological study must be observed and often followed over a period of time, this method of research is time consuming and requires a considerable amount of human resources.
Thus, a need clearly exists for a system and method of electronically managing medical data files, in order to facilitate research on the associations between genetic data and medical disease outcomes.